Spin The Bottle
by crazy jaky
Summary: Po and the Furious Five take a break and play a friendly game of Spin the Bottle/Truth or Dare. But things go downhill when the alcohol get's serve. Romance towards the end and rated T for drinking, NO LEMONS. Po/Tigress and slight Viper/Crane.


**Authors note: Hey Kung Fu Panda fans! I came up with this idea one day and I was bored so I wrote it! Sorry if the romantic stuff came to fast and it's all mushy but it's my story! Please read and review and well... that's all I have to say so I'm going to shut up and let you read! And also enjoy your day my FanFic freaks! =D**

It was any other regular day at the Valley of Peace. The villager's woke up and got to their daily lives. But the peace was broken as they heard an audible _Hyaaaa! _Well... it used to be peaceful. The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior _were_ supposed to be training but it was barely a week when the got back from Gongmen City and they were tired, and Master Shifu was on a mission after returning, so Po suggested to take the day off. At first The Furious Five thought it was a bad idea but after much whining from Po, they finally agreed to it. Well except for one animal.

After getting four of the five to agree with his plan, Po turned to Tigress to check but she held up her paw.

"Po were supposed to be practicing. Not goofing off while Master Shifu is away."

"_BUUUTTTTT TIGRESSS!_ We were working hard all this week! Don't you think we should deserve a little day break?" Po whined as Tigress rolled her eyes. Po looked at the rest of the five but Mantis took a sudden interest in a blade of grass, Crane looked at his Talons, Viper was inspecting her Tail, and Monkey was looking away from the scene. Po really wanted the break so he did the only thing he could of think of.

"How about this Tigress? You fight one spar match against me, If I win we take the break but if you win we just go back to practicing." Po said with a dread filled voice as the rest of the five looked at Po with pure shock. Tigress thought for a moment and then smiled evilly.

"Sure Po you got yourself a deal." Tigress said as she shook hands with Po. The rest of the five stared at Po until Mantis came up.

"WOW Po you really want that break. You want it so badly you will fight Tigress?" Mantis stated as Tigress got into fighting stance.

"I need a break! You tried to get hit with a metal and fire cannonball... Oh wait you guys did...Sorry." Po said as he thought of a way to fight Tigress. While hearing that, Tigress winced at the memory of Po getting shot out of the building like that.

"_Don't think about! Po is alright and alive. Just focus." _Thought Tigress as she shook her head. While Tigress was thinking this Po suddenly got an idea on how to beat her. He went over and stood before Tigress.

"Ready?" Tigress asked. Po nodded.

"OK...Go!" Tigress yelled as she tensed up ready for Po to attack her. But she received the complete opposite. Instead Po closed his eyes and shuffled one of his feet, his arms moved in a graceful way. Tigress cocked her head but realized that Po was doing the_ inner peace _moves.

"_So that's how you want to play?" _Tigress thought as she bounded forward and tried to attack Po with a _Hyaaaa!_ but suddenly Po ducked and Tigress flew over him. She landed gracefully and turned around and attacked again. But this time Po side stepped and he grabbed Tigress by her waist (Which made her blush a bit) and slammed her (gently) onto the grown. All of the warriors stood in shock (except Po his eyes are still closed) at what happened. Po slowly open one of his eyes to see the rest of the five staring in shock at him. **(A/N sorry for the short and suckish fight I'm not good at that. Sorry!)**

"Where's Tigress?" Po asked as he looked around not noticing the fallen feline on the ground.

"Umm Po down here?" Tigress said as Po looked down. he quickly bend down and helped Tigress back up as the rest of the five still stared in shock."

"Soooo... i won?" Po asked sheepishly as he edge away from Tigress thinking that he was about to be attacked. Tigress just nodded her head.

"As promised Po, we get the day off." Tigress said as she remembered the warm, fuzzy arms around her waist making her blush a little.

"YEAHHH!" The rest of the five and Po yelled as Tigress shook her head in amusement. after the yelling died down the five and Po stood around uncertainly.

"Soooo... what do we do?" Monkey asked as they all look at Po. Po just shrugged.

"I don't know, what do you usually do when Shifu gives you the day off?"

"We don't know. We never had a day off." Viper said as it was Po turn to stared at the five.

"You mean you never had a day off?"

"Master shifu said warriors never needed to have off days. He said that it was the warriors duty to focus all his time to protect the innocent." Po shook his head in disbelief.

"Wow. Well guys were finally free! We have the whole day to do what we always wanted to do! We can do anything that master Shifu would **never** let us do! We are the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior and now we have the whole world as our place! Now let's go and have some FUN! WOO-HOO! YEAH!" Po yelled as he finished his speech and ran off to one direction pumping his fist through the air. He slowed down as he realized nobody was following him. He walked back to the spot and just looked at them.

"Umm.. that was your cue to run off with me yelling like maniacs." Po said.

"We said we would have the day off, not look like maniacs Po. We still have to act mature." Crane said as Po looked embarrassed.** (A/N: HA! Crane that was a pure lie. You'll see what I'm talking about later! ;D)**

"Well what do you want to do?" Po asked as the rest of the five just looked at each other.

**10 Minutes later.**

Po was sitting in the garden playing rock-paper-scissors with Monkey. Tigress was beside them reading a book. Crane was painting a portrait. Viper was lying coiled counting the flower's on the tree. And Mantis was just staring at the sky looking at the clouds. Po gave up counting on how many times he won while Monkey gave up a while ago.

"Sooo... living the dream guys?" Po said as he gave up rock-paper-scissors with Monkey. He only received grunts from the other's. Po sigh in defeat. Monkey noticed his sigh of defeat and suggested something.

"How about we play a game?" monkey asked.

"What game?" Tigress said as she flip to another page.

"Well when I was in the village I noticed a group of kids playing this game called "Spin the Bottle." Monkey said as everybody paid attention to monkey. (Their FREAKING bored!)

"What was the game about?" Mantis asked as he tore his eyes of the sky and looked at Monkey.

"Well you get this bottle and spin it and whoever it lands on has to choose whether to tell something true or take a dare. The person who spins the bottle gets to tell the dare or ask the question." After monkey explained everything Po got up and said LETS DO IT! All of the Furious Five stared at Po, who just shrugged.

"IM SO BORED! If I play rock-paper-scissors one more time I'll die of boredom!" Po said. It was true the five was bored and they decided "What's the worse that can happen?" (**A/N: ALOT of thing's can go wrong! ;P)**

Monkey got an empty bottle and the six of them sat around in a circle.

"Ready?" Monkey asked as the rest nodded. Monkey spun the bottle and they all watched as the bottle spun and then slowed down and stopped in font of Mantis.

"So Mantis: Truth or Dare?" monkey asked. Mantis thought for a moment and said "Truth."

"OK...is it YOU that was eating my almond cookies?" Monkey asked as Mantis Froze. Monkey continued to look at Mantis until he finally broke down.

"OK it was me! Sometimes at night I go to the kitchen, get inside the jar and eat half of the cookies! Just stop staring at me!" Mantis yelled as Monkey smiled in triumph.

"OK Mantis your turn." Monkey said as Mantis spun the bottle. It landed on Po.

"Truth or dare?" Mantis said.

"Dare me!" Po yelled in a gleeful voice. Mantis thought for a moment then smiled wickedly.

"I dare you to go to the village and get me a sack of almond cookies and I expect them here in ten minutes!" Mantis yelled as Po face fell. Sighing Po got up and ran to the Village. As Po got near the Jade Palace step's the five heard Po falling down the steps... **again.**

**7 minutes later.**

Po came back panting and sweating (also bleeding in his kneecap) with a sack of almond cookies. Mantis eyes lit up as he saw the sack being drop in front of him.

"Thanks Po! Your turn!" Mantis said as he stuffed a giant cookie in his mouth. Po hold up one paw as he tried to regain his breath.

"I *gasp* think *gasp* I'm *gasp* having *gasp* a heart attack! *wheeze* I threw up a bit on the top of the palace steps." Po said as he spin the bottle. The bottle landed on Crane.

"Truth or dare?" Po wheezed out.

"Truth." Crane said as he made sure Po wasn't dying. Po immediately brighten up.

"I always wanted to ask you this! Is it true you had an affair with Mei Ling at the Dai Li Academy?" Po asked at Crane. Mantis spit out the cookies in his mouth. Viper (who was for some reason drinking tea) spit out the tea at mantis. The others just stared at Crane who became a bit nervous.

"Um... well... funny you should say...he he." Crane stutter as he rubbed a wing at the back of his head. When the rest just stared at him he gave up.

"We didn't! Well i was hoping, but she just thinks of us as friends. Well um... I sent her a note saying I was her secret admirer and told her to meet me at a specific location. After I got there she thought I was sweeping up and said I was one of her great friends and that she was glad that I was her friend, After a while she went back to look for her secret admirer and I was left with a broken heart." Crane said as he look at the ground. Everyone got really awkward until Po spoke up.

"Umm... sorry for mentioning it Crane." Po said sheepishly. Crane just shook his head.

"It's nothing. I'm actually glad I got that off my chest. I still have to say that I'm still in love with her." With that Tigress heard a hiss coming from next to her and she look to see an angered Viper.

"It's Crane's turn!" Tigress yelled as she tried not to let her friend get any more angry. Crane spin the bottle and it landed on Po...again.

"Aww come on!" Po yelled as Crane smiled.

"Truth or dare?"

"Ummm i really don't want to go through death a second time today so Truth."

"Let's see... It's it true that Tigress is your favorite from us and why?" Crane said with a mischievous smile. Po blushed a bit at that and muttered a bit under his breath.

"What was that Po? We cant hear you!" Mantis said with a slight smirk.

"YES! TIGRESS IS MY FAVORITE!" Po yelled as a blush started on his and Tigress face.

"Why?" said Mantis the smirk remained.

"Ummm... because she's awesome?" Po said pathetically.

"Come on Po the real reason! And no lying!" Crane said as the blush refused to go away from Po's face. Tigress felt bad for Po and decided to save him (thank the god's that the blush blended in with her fur.)

"Guys come on he gave a reason so leave him alone."

"Why Tigress aren't you interested?" Monkey said as Viper shook her head.

"Yeah especially when it's about you?" Crane said as he began laughing with the other guys.

"What do you mean about that?" Tigress said as the blush deepened in color.

"Well Miss 'I-finally-hug-someone-for-the-first-time-and-it-was-Po' haven't you wondered what Po though of you?" Choked out Mantis as he kept on laughing.

"Yeah and also we should ask her what she thought of Po!" Monkey wheezed out. Now Tigress was so mad she grabbed the bottle and threw it at Monkey. Monkey ducked just in time and the bottle flew over his head and went of the edge of the cliff that was just a few yards away. Everyone watched as the bottle disappeared into the slight mist. All of them groaned as the bottle disappeared.

"Nice going Tigress! That was the only bottle I found in the kitchen! Now what are we gonna play with?" Monkey yelled as Tigress hid her smirk.

"Umm well I know where we can get another bottle." Mantis spoke out. Everyone looked at the bug with a questionable look on their faces.

"Where?" Viper asked at Mantis. Mantis just smirked and left to get the bottle. Po looked at Tigress and mouthed "_Thank you!" _Tigress just smiled but she felt her cheeks start to warm up so she looked away as Mantis came back with a big, brown bottle on his back.

"OK guys time to drink up!" Mantis said as he brought the bottle down in front of them. The rest of them stared in shock at the bottle in front of them.

"It's that... Sake?" Tigress asked as she got the bottle and looked at the description. Mantis nodded.

"You guys will never believe where I found it! In Master Shifu's room!" Mantis said as the rest of them stood still.

"What?" They all yelled at Mantis.

"Yeah! I was walking in Shifu's hallway and I saw him leave the room and he was walking kind of weird, so I went to his room and inside a cabinet was about like four bottles of alcohol. One of the bottle was empty so this is like the second bottle. And I'm pretty sure he wont notice one more bottle empty." Mantis looked at them checking if they like they idea. They looked uncertain and Tigress looked as though she should just throw this bottle over the cliff.

"Mantis are you sure we should do this?" Crane said uncertainly.

"Oh come on guys! The game was just getting good and when had we had just one drink? Just one bottle and that's it!" Mantis looked at them with big eyes until they cave in.

"Fine but just until the bottle empty." Tigress said as she popped open the cork and began to serve them out.

**2 Bottles Later.**

Well after 3 shots each, the warriors began to feel slight drunk. Wait hold that thought. They were getting drunk because after finishing the first bottle, Tigress broke it again so Mantis walked unsteady on his umm 'feet'. This time he brought both bottles for "insurance". Soon after finishing half of their second bottle they realized they were drunk. But it was to late so they decided to continue on with the game. They really should of stopped.

" *snicker* OK Po... I-I-I want you umm... to touch your nose with your right arm and hold out your left arm." Monkey snickered while spilling his drink. Po stood uncertainly on his feet and tried to do it but he was giggling to much and he was swaying a bit.

"AmIdoingit?" Po slurred really slowly as he opened one his eyes. The Five laughed as Po tried to sit back down but just ended up slipping. It was now really late at night and after having about more than 7 drinks Monkey passed out on the floor. Viper noticed him sleeping so she motion everyone else to go over with Monkey. Viper giggled as she grabbed Crane's paints and drew a mustache on monkey using black ink. Mantis grabbed the brush and wrote "MANTIS WAZ HERE!" on Monkey's forehead. Po used the brush and used it to paint Monkey's lips and used it as eye shadow. Tigress wrote very sloppily "TIGRESS RULEZ!". They just laughed as they made their way back down.

"Hey it's my turn!" Po said as he tried to sip his drink but he missed his mouth several time's. He gave up and spin the bottle. It landed on Crane. No it literally landed on Crane on his legs. Crane took a swig of his drink and said "Dare" before Po could say it. Po thought for a moment and then said:

"OK I dare you to dance with Viper and her ribbons." Po said as he finally got the cup to his lips. Crane at first only look at Viper very uncertainly but then Viper slither forward (she was swaying a bit as she slithered) with a lustful look in her eyes. She slithered up Crane's legs and looked at him full on in his eyes. Crane just nodded and suddenly Viper got her red ribbon (that was there for some reason?) and she began to twirl the ribbon above her head in full circles as Crane began to fly upwards. If there was any music than both warriors would of been in sync right to the beat. Somehow Viper and Crane managed to stay up in the air and not manage to fall (even when their drunk!) but it all ended as Crane began to lower onto the ground. Right when one of Crane's talons touched the ground Viper's ribbon wrapped around his leg and he was sent hurling forward with Viper in his back. They began to tumble around until they came to a stop about six feet away from the rest of the group. Crane managed to stand up but he realized something. Somehow while falling down, Viper and the ribbon got entangled to his body so Viper was now literally back to back. Viper and Crane struggled to get free but the knot was really tight.

"Ha! Now that's what I call "All tied up!" Get it? " Mantis said in a pitiful attempt for a joke. Finding no one laughing at his 'joke' he just shrugged and picked up the still full bottle and tried to chug it down, but instead the bottle ended up falling on him.

"OOOOWWWWW!" Mantis yelled as Po took the bottle off of him to show a messed up Mantis. One of his antennas were bent and his pincers were bent too. Mantis looked in pain for a second but then he passed out.

"Maybe someone should take him to get bandage up?" Po said as one of Crane's wing picked up Mantis gently.

"Wow I'm way to dizzy to keep up. Let's get Mantis bandaged up and then, how about we crash for the night?" Viper yawned out as she rested her head against Crane's neck and began to doze off. Crane began to blush so he turned around but not before grabbing Monkey by his tail and dragging him along towards the barracks. But before they left Tigress saw Viper wink towards her. Tigress just chuckled and turn back to the game.

"_Wait!" _Tigress thought_ "Viper and Crane are gone. Monkey is passed out and gone. Mantis is injured and also gone. So that leaves me alone with Po."_ Tigress glanced towards Po and chuckled as Po staggered back to Tigress with something in his hand.

"Wanna finish up the game?" Po said as he brought the bottle down.

"Sure one more time for each of us." Tigress said as she took a swig as Po spun the bottle. (Question to myself: ** Why **would they spin the bottle if their the only one's there? Oh yeah...Their drunk!)

"Truth or dare?" Po said.

"Let's go with truth." Tigress said with her usual confident smile.

"Ummm what do I ask? Let's see. I KNOW! What do you feel about me?" Po asked as Tigress spit out the rest of her drink. She looked at Po straight in the eye with a "WTF" look?

"What do you mean about that?" Tigress said as she poured herself more sake very nervously.

"I mean that, well, what I mean is that the other's told me how worried you were about me and those hugs you gave me is my question. How do you feel about me?" Po said as he rambled on.

"Well Po your a great friend and all but that's how I feel about you. My best friend." Tigress said pathetically.

"So you don't feel in any way romantic way?" Po said as Tigress nodded.

"Then why are you blushing?" Po said while pointing at Tigress. Tigress realized that her cheeks were warm so she turned away.

"It's nothing! None of your business!" Tigress growled as she took the last bottle of sake and chug it down.

"Come on Tigress! If I'm your best friend than why cant you tell me the truth? Friends trust each other!" Po said in an aggravated tone. Tigress just glared at Po.

"WELL IF YOUR GONNA PESTER ME LIKE THIS THAN WERE NOT FRIENDS! Why would I be friends with someone who took my dreams away? All my hard work for nothing? And why would I like you! I'm Tigress the Warrior! So Leave me alone!" Tigress, when she got mad was scary, but now that she's drunk she's **TERRIFYING! **But there was something else to her now. While she was screaming tears began to run down her face as she told him this lie. She was actually to afraid to tell Po the truth so she rather tell him this lie and hurt him than him finding out the truth. Po just stared in shock at Tigress.

"Your lying, Tigress." Po said.

"What?"

"First of all I know you Tigress you don't mean anything you just said. And also," Po got up and kneel down next to Tigress "Your crying." Po stated as he wiped away a tear from Tigress cheek.

"Get away." mumbled Tigress as Po refused to move.

"No Tigress, I don't want to leave you and..." but he was quickly shut up as Tigress pushed him away with her hand covering her mouth. Po's eyes went wide as he stepped away from Tigress path. Tigress rushed over to a bush and threw up behind the bush. Her shoulders shook as she threw up and she felt cold. Suddenly she felt a warm hand rub her back as she kept on hurling. After she finished she tried to stand up but soon she was dizzy and she fell. But she was caught just in time and Po slowly brought her to the ground.

"Thanks Po." Mumbled Tigress as the cold feeling wouldn't go away.

"Tigress can you walk?" Po asked as Tigress shook her head.

"Umm OK we need to get you to your bed, so can I carry you?" Po asked in a very terrified tone, certain that Tigress would hurt him. But he only got surprised as Tigress only nodded slightly. He picked up Tigress in bride style and began to walk to the barracks. At first everything was silent until Tigress spoke up.

"I was terrified." Tigress mumbled. Po was confused.

"What do you mean you were terrified?" Po said as the blush refused to leave his face.

"I mean that when Shen blasted you out of the factory I was terrified that you were dead. It hurt Po. Really badly in my heart." Tigress choked out as tears began to fall from her scarlet eyes. Po stared in shock at Tigress. He had never seen Tigress in this state and he knew that this was her greatest fear.

"Tigress." Po whispered at her. Tigress opened her eyes to see the jade green eyes staring back at her.

"I'm sorry for making you this scared. But I know how you feel. When I went over to you in the water I was scared that you were dead. When I saw that you were so hurt and you were to weak to even lift your head, (**A/N: One of the parts I could see over and over again! I LUVED it!)** I was terrified that I nearly lost you. But Tigress were both safe and I promise you that I would never do it to you ever again, I don't want to see you cry." at this note Tigress realized that Po was crying. Smiling slightly Tigress reached up and brushed off the tear. Po and Tigress just looked at each other one more time before Po continued to walk to the barracks. He was glad to see that everybody else where already asleep so he quietly walked over to Tigress room and was about to lay her down when Tigress spoke up.

"Hey Po I haven't even done my turn yet." Teased Tigress as she got down from Po's arms. Oddly enough the cold feeling went away.

"Fine Tigress, I choose dare." Po said while rolling his eyes. Tigress pondered for a moment and then suddenly got a brilliant idea.

"OK Po I dare you to close your eyes and don't open them 'till I say so." Tigress smirked when she saw that Po got nervous.

"You promise not to hurt me in any kind of painful way?" Po said uncertainly.

"I promise."

"OK." Po said as he closed his eyes. For a moment nothing happened as Tigress thought of what she was about to do, but suddenly Po felt a warm pair of lips brush his lips. Both warriors at first didn't know what to do but they slowly relaxed as Po deepened the kiss. Tigress only let him wrap his hands around her waist as she wrapped her hands around his neck both in a complete bliss. After a few moments Tigress slowly broke the kiss and ever so slowly opened her eyes. She saw that Po's eyes were still closed.

"You can open your eyes already." Whispered Tigress as Po opened his eyes. Both warriors can tell that both were blushing ever so madly. Both warriors didn't move even though their hands were still around each other, Only their eyes spoke words of pure happiness. After a few more moments Tigress and Po let go of each other as they stood around awkwardly. But after a while Tigress spoke.

"I guess the hardcore has some soft spots."

Po smiled at this comment.

"Yeah." Po went over and sat with her, grabbing her hand while he was at it. Tigress smiled at him as she got more tired. She rested her head against his chest while Po wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, Po?" Tigress said as she broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Master Shifu will say about today?" Tigress said as Po thought about it.

"Let's not worry about that at the moment." Was all Po can say as Tigress fell asleep against his arms. After a while Po fell asleep...with Tigress still in his arms. **(Sorry to ruin the moment but their gonna have a hell of a morning! ;D)**

**The next morning.**

Master Shifu was walking up the palace steps just returning from his mission in Gongmen City. He needed to help preparations for Master Thundering Rhino's incoming proper burial. He was tired after journey but he knew that it will be a peaceful day in the Jade Palace. As he got to top of the stairs he noticed a small amount of vomit on the corner of the stairs.

"_Weird."_ Master Shifu thought but he dismissed it, thinking that Po threw up on the stairs again and that he'll clean it up later. As he walked towards the barracks he noticed the garden and stood there in shock at what he saw. The garden looked as though their was a small frat party. There were empty bottles and broken bottles in some places, the flowers that were still blooming were crushed and mud was turned up everywhere. He also was disgusted to see vomit behind some bushes. He hurried over to the barracks. He got there just in time for the gong to ring out, but nobody got out of their rooms. Curious, he opened Monkey's door. He saw Monkey passed out in front of the door and he also saw some writing on his face that was a bit smudge. He left the door opened as he checked on Viper. She wasn't in her room so he went over to Crane's room and his questioned was answered. Crane and Viper were entangled together in Viper's ribbon, back to back,and they were awkwardly sleeping on the floor. Shifu went to Mantis room and saw that Mantis was half clumsily wrapped in bandages, Shifu saw that his antenna was bent and his pincers were in a roll of bandages. He was utterly confused on what was happening and opened Po's door. Surprisingly Po wasn't there and Master Shifu wondered were he was as he opened Tigress door. What he saw made him freeze. Po was leaning against the wall while sitting on Tigress bed while Tigress was cuddled against him, her head on his chest. Shifu also saw that they were holding hands when they fell asleep. That was his breaking point.

"WHAT IN THE GOD'S NAME HAPPENED HERE?" Master Shifu voice yelled out, waking all the warriors at the process. Monkey got up and held his head in pain. **(HANGOVER TIME!)**

"Master Shifu do you have to scream?" Monkey said in a near hushed tone. All of the warriors eyes open wide at what they realized. They looked at the furious red panda. Shifu normally looked angry but right now he was **FURIOUS!**

"Someone please tell me why Monkey's face is painted, Mantis is bandage, Viper and Crane are tied up together, AND WHY MY DAUGHTER WAS SLEEPING IN THE DRAGON WARRIOR'S ARMS?" Shifu yelled while ignoring everyones groans. It looked like nobody was about to step forward, until Po gave Tigress hand a squeeze and he got up. He bowed to Master Shifu while ignoring his deathly gaze.

"Please forgive us Master Shifu! It was all my fault. I suggested to take the day off and then everything went down from right on that point." Po said very nervously. Suddenly Tigress step forward.

"Master Shifu please do not punish only Po. It was my fault also. I gave them permission to have the day off. So if anyone is to blame is me too." Shifu stared at both warriors, suddenly Monkey stepped forward.

"Master Shifu, I'm also to blame since I suggested to play the game." Then Mantis stepped forward also.

"Master I'm the one who got the sake. It is also my blame too." Mantis cowered in Shifu's death glare. Crane and Viper struggled to step forward and when they did the awkwardly bowed down.

"Master Shifu we also are to blame. We started to play the game. So if you were to punish someone, Please punish all of us!" Master Shifu pondered for a moment.

"You all will re-plant the flower's, clean up your messes, and do extra training sessions. And also if you wanted a break, you could of just asked." Shifu finally said, after he finish his sentence he smiled. All of the warriors stared at Shifu's smiling face and they were also bewildered that they got off so easy. And with that Monkey and Mantis went back to sleep. Magically the ribbon on Crane and Viper slipped away, (Viper winked at Tigress direction while Po saw Crane let go of the ribbon's he was holding that held them together.) and Crane and Viper went back to their own room's. Now all that was left was Po,Tigress, and Shifu. Po and Tigress looked awkwardly at each other, fearing on what Shifu was going to say. Master shifu just looked at them and smiled.

"Even though Tigress could of done better ('hey!' Po said) I respect your decision, but if I see anything else improper with my daughter, Po you will experience a world of hurt." Shifu said with an evil smirk. Upon hearing those words Po and Tigress were both relieved and embarrassed (and for Po TERRIFIED!) at the same time. Shifu walked away from the two warriors and left the barracks.

Both warriors looked at each other with the same surprised look.

"Wow, I never would of thought that Master Shifu would be so calm with this." Tigress said. Po nodded.

"Yeah well, I'm still terrified at the thought of Master Shifu getting me. And also, Tigress?" Po asked.

"Yeah?" Tigress said curiously.

"My head is killing me." Po said wearily as he held his head in his hands. (**Try to say that 3 times fast! ;D)** Tigress nodded as she finally gave in to the intense pounding in her.

"It feels like a thousand gong's are going off in my head." Tigress said as she opened the door to her room. But before entering she thought of something. She turn around to still see Po standing there rubbing his temples together. She went up to him and gently kissed him on his cheek. Po was red in the face as Tigress pulled away.

"And also Po don't think I'm going to be soft on you for now on, you got it?" Tigress said with her same ferocious look on her face as usual. Po chuckled nervously as he nodded, but he smiled anyway.

"Well I reckon that we should go back to sleep? In our rooms since I don't want to feel Shifu's wrath." Po said. Tigress nodded with an amused look on her face because Po's face is still red. But soon it was her turn to go red in the face as Po gently kissed her on her forehead.

"Good morning, Tigress" Po said.

"Good morning, Po" Tigress said as she and Po closed their door's. As they both laid down on their bed, they could still felt the warm feelings of each other's lips on their forehead and cheek. They both fell asleep with an intense headaches and their heart's very warm.

**With Master Shifu.**

Master Shifu walked into his room while rubbing his temple's. He didn't expect to come home to six hungover warriors and to find his daughter in bed with the Dragon Warrior. At least nothing happened between them that was inappropriate, Master Shifu thought as he opened his cabinets. But he saw only one empty bottle of sake and realized where they got the bottles of alcohol from.

"YOU GUYS ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN YOU WAKE UP!" Was all that Master Shifu could yell out in frustration, as he woke the six warriors again with an audible groan.

_**The End.**_


End file.
